Rising SARZ
by Grimlock King
Summary: A faunus how has a burning hatred for grimm, a markswoman who protects a priceless gem, a girl who had to kill her family, and a soldier who lives in mystery. These are the four members of team SARZ. A group who has dealt with the worst fate has to offer. Now given a second chance to have a 'family'. Maybe this time, fate will leave them be. Occasional swearing
1. Zaphos origins

Zaphos stood at the airport waiting for the airship headed for Beacon to arrive. He had his axe, bluemoon, a bag full of ammo and spare clothes, and his wallet. Deciding that it would take a bit longer then expected, he pulled out said wallet and flipped through some old photos. It was a collection of key moments in his life, he smiled at each one until he got to one of him and his sister with tents in the background. He reached for a small choker on his neck and without knowing a tear ran down his face, if only he could have done more.

Flashback, one year ago, unnamed forest

It was a calm quiet summer day, birds chipping, leaves rustling in the wind, everything was perfect. Zaphos had went out on a camping trip with his dad, Crimos, and sister, Luna. Being faunus, they never got a chance to just sit down and relax. So they cherished every moment on the trip like it was their last. Fate however, had different plans for Zaphos today. He was as happy as he could ever be. Just a nice relaxing day with his little sister was all he ever wanted. The two had a bond so strong that some said they might as well be the same person. Then there was his father, an ex-hunter who taught him everything he knew. He loved them both.

"So Zaph', how's Signal treating you"

"Eh, good dad, of course there's that typical anti-faunus 'jerk' who tries to make me throw a punch, other then that I love the place, should be finishing up next year and be on my way to Beacon," Zaphos restrained him self from saying 'assholes' due to Luna listening in on them,"Luna I know you're there"

"Awwww, how'd you know this time"

"Because you make to much noise"

"No I didn't"

"Luna"

"Yes"

"You wanna know my secret"

"Yeeees"

"Come here and I'll tell ya," Luna got out of her hiding spot in the bushes and went to her brother,"because I'm ya big bruda dats why," Zaphos reached over for Luna playfully while she laughed and tried to escape but to now avail. Their father just watched and let out a small smirk.

"Alright you two come on, it's getting dark and we need to get a fire going"

"Ahhhhg, I'll go get some wood", Zaphos got up and took his axe with him to get some firewood.

"So Luna, how has you're school been"

"Goooood"

"Whats wrong"

"Nothing"

"Luna, I'm your father, and I always know when something is troubling my children, so what wrong"

"There's one of those ant faunus kids that keeps bullying me"

"Anti, not ant, and what does he say"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Luna, if you keep it all bottled up it will hurt you even more latter"

"They say I'm a freak"

"Luna, listen to me," her father grabbed her shoulder,"the only freaks there are them, they may not look it, but inside, they have three noses and a butt on their face," Luna couldn't help but laugh with her father.

"You didn't start the party without me, now did you," Zaphos appeared behind them with a thick stick six feet long that he planned to chop down for the fire. After getting the fire started the three spent hours talking and laughing. It was perfect, not a single worry.

"Alright, time for bed"

"Awww, daddy please just one more hour"

"Luna you asked that an hour ago"

"Okay" Luna got up and went to her tent.

"You to Zaph'"

"Alright no need to tell me twice"

After making sure both his kids were asleep, Crimos went to his tent as well, but not without feeling something watching him. Passing it off as just a harmless woodland animal, he went to sleep.

The night went by fast and it was morning, Zaphos still groggy reluctantly got up. But before exiting his tent, his ears were pierced by a loud scream. He grabbed his axe and ran out seeing a beowulf cornering his sister.

"LUNA," Zaphos yelled and ran to his sisters aid.

"What the hell is happening out there," Crimos peeped his head out of his tent only to see his son fending off a beowolf, he instantly reached for his rifle.

"I thought you said this place was cleared of grimm"

"It was, probably our late night chatter that drew them," no long after they were surrounded by a small pack.

"Well this is great, Luna climb that tree over there, don't worry I'll be right behind you"

"Okay," Luna ran as fast as her little legs could take her with her brother right behind her. Given her size she scaled the tree in a matter of seconds, sobbing in fear when she reached the top.

"You sure she'll be safe up there"

"Yeah, if any of them get any funny ideas, all they'll get is a face full of lead"

They fought for a good ten minutes before the killed what seemed like the rest.

"Luna, you can come down now"

"A a a are the- they g g gone"

"Yes, they're all gone, come down, I won't let anything hurt you, I promise"

With that Luna mad her way down and jumped toward her brother still crying. Zaphos hugged her tightly reassuring her that she was safe.

"It's okay, it's okay," he held his sister out,"Luna why were you up so early, you should have woken one of us up"

"I, I di didn't want t to ruin the su supr rise"

"What surprise"

"I wa wanted t t to make thi is for y you," she held out a small makeshift choker made from a bunch of pebbles.

"Luna," Zaphos hugged her before holding her out once more," tha-"

Before he could finish a dying beowolf lunged and bit his sister in the neck, splattering both of them in blood.

"LUNA, I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT," Zaphos pulled his sister out of the grimm's mouth before chopping it with his axe over and over in absolute rage. After coming back to his senses, he looked back to see a sight he never wished he did. His little baby sister laid motionless on the ground.

"Luna," his voice cracked,"Luna, nonono please, Luna, please don't leave, Luna, Luna, don't go," tears were beginning to form,"Luna don't leave me, please, please, please don't leave me," not long after his father joined the scene," Luna please," the once wild 'happy-go-lucky' faunus cradled the little lifeless body that was his sister's. He sat there for hours crying before his father approached him.

"Son, we need to leave, she wouldn't, wouldn't want you to die here as well," Zaphos stood emotionless,"son," Zaphos without saying a word grabbed the choker Luna made for him and her body, he was not going to leave her here. By the time they made it back home, Zaphos was covered in his sister's blood, but he still didn't say a word. He took Luna to her room and laid her on the bed, brushing her hair all night. Life went on as usual in the Craster house aside from Zaph who stayed in Luna's room. He would rarely eat, never talk, and never come out unless it was for the bathroom. One day his mother came in to speak to him.

"Zaphos, sweetie, come down, we need to bury he-, Luna, she wouldn't want to see you like this right," the teen still sat there emotionless.

"Yeah," the first word he spoke since coming home. Within a few days, the grave was set, and the funeral started. Everyone who came saw a different Zaphos then they were used to. Zaphos was there for every part, he always took a front seat, and was the first to throw a flower down to his sisters coffin, a blue rose. Taking one last look at the gravestone, it read,"Let us watch the storm be gone, for soon it will bring a dawn," he smiled and walked away.

When he started his fourth year at Signal he was still grieving, his friends were the first to notice this, instead of the joker he was, he had become distant and rarely spoke. Halfway through the year no one spoke to him, the anti-faunus assholes he hated so much had given up, the teachers never requested him to demonstrate in front of class. It wasn't until graduation time that he was turning back to his old self. But the memory still haunted him.

Present day

Zaphos continued to look at the photo, not thinking of her death, but thinking of all the joyful moments he had with her, every birthday, every holiday, every time he looked into her eyes with that smile that made him feel better no matter what. When he started his path to become a hunter, he did it just for the hell of it, now he did it to honor his sister's memory. He did it so no one else would have to go through what he was forced to go through. Noticing the airship landing, he put away his wallet and wiped his tears. Taking his things, he began boarded the airship. Looking around he saw a girl dressed in white with what looked like a rifle on her back. Upon turning her head, their eyes met. "Those eyes," he thought,"those are Luna's eyes".

**A/N time**

**This was something that came into my mind after posting the new chap for Burnin' Rubber, I'm just gonna alternate posting chaps between this and BR. But yeah, deep down I have a twisted little mind. So for this, I'm gonna give an origin story with each character in reverse order of the team name, S's however I will save for way down the line, once he gets his origin story I'm gonna put it in a new FF. But anyway hoped you enjoyed this, next time you see me it will be in BR. Grimlock King out!**


	2. Rhew origins

Rhew stood in line waiting to get on the airship for Beacon, her eyes met with a faunus clad in blue, on his side was what looked like a normal axe, and on his neck was a choker that looked like he had made it when he was a kid. Upon finally reaching the front of the line, she showed her papers that would let her get into Beacon and boarded the ship. She quickly found a bench and took a short nap. Soon she was dreaming, dreaming of the day she had to leave her family.

Flashback, seven years ago, unnamed village within the northern tundras

Life was simple, wake up, go to school, come home, eat, sleep, repeat. Rhew didn't like it. Everyone in the house is either training to be a hunter, or already is a fully fledged hunter. It was in her blood, she was taken out to hunt down deers in the forest before and she had great aim. The only time she ever missed was always a small miscalculation. Being the youngest however did come with some advantages. She was given more free time then everyone else. While her brother and sister practiced with their parents, she would sit and watch TV.

"Rhew, we're headed out to go hunt for some dinner, you wanna come," her brother called out to her.

"Yeah, lemme go change," this was her favorite part of life, getting out of the house. If she could, she would live in the woods, she loved every aspect of the forest. The trees, the plants, the bushes. It filled her with a sense of joy and safety. Coming out of her room she was dressed in a grey winter jacket and jeans. Her brother already had her rifle and was ready to go, her mother waited patiently outside. The trio left the house and into the woods. Unknown to them a thief had waited for them to leave. Once they disappeared into the trees, the thief moved in quietly. When Rhew reached the normal spot with her brother and father, she was finally given her gun.

"Remember, safety on until you know what you want to shoot," her father whispered to her. Still being young, she was prone to forget somethings, but this was drilled into her mind. Every time it met her hands the line would come out of any mouth that she knew.

"Mom"

"Yeah"

"I was thinking, since other kids start actual training when they're thirteen, that we could start tomorrow"

"If you can shoot five squirrels in the head before we get back, I'll think about it"

She knew it would happen now, she was given an easy goal. To others hitting squirrels was like catching a fly, but to her, it was as easy as breathing. It was instinct. Then again, her family had a long line of marksmen. Rhew heard a soft noise behind her, a squirrel by the sound of it. Just what see was hoping for. She lined up the shot and fired, making both her brother and father jump.

"That's one," she called out to the, before picking up the dead squirrel by the tail, a small hole was in its head. Her mom cracked a small. They soon moved to another location, every time they moved she shot one out of a tree. But on their way to the last location, she saw a large elk, and elk were rare in these parts. She split off to track it, using her smaller stature to her advantage with staying quiet. She never made a sound. After watching it reach a river to drink from, she took aim. If she missed, it would run off never to be seen again, she had to make the shot. She slowed her breathing, steadied her aim, focused on that one bullet, and fired. She heard a distinctive thud and saw the elk fall. Now how was she going to bring it back.

"Nice shot," a familiar voice called out from behind her,"so you walked off to kill that"

"Alright, let's get this back home," another voice came from behind, she turned around and saw her brother and mother,"what did you think you followed that alone, we've been doing this for a while Rhew"

They were right, with their experience she wouldn't know if they were following her. They collected the kill and headed home. Upon arriving home everything seemed normal, when they walked in, they were treated by a less desirable sight. Her father sitting in his chair like he normally did, but his shirt was covered in blood. And her sister was hanging from the ceiling.

"Shame it had to come to this, now tell me where you hid it and I won't kill the rest of your family," an unknown voice came from the door. Rhew heard her brother fall, she turned around and saw a man with a knife against his throat,"I would much rather avoid more bloodshed, so I'll ask again, where is it." Her mother aimed her rifle at the man's head only for him to respond by placing her brother's in the way.

"You want to know where it is then let my son go," Rhew's mother shouted at the man, but he didn't budge.

"Come now, I'm not that idiotic. Tell me where it is and I'll let all of you go"

"Mom, what's he talking about," Rhew was confused, they had nothing of any real value other then ammo.

"Nothing Rhew, now let go of my son"

"So that's the way you want to play it, fair enough," suddenly the man vanished into dust,"I don't have the nickname of Dust for no reason." The man reappeared next to Rhew, ready to stab her in the heart. Her brother tackled the man only to have him disappear again. He materialized next to her mother grabbing her rifle and stabbing her shoulder. Now he was vanishing and reappearing over and over unleashing blow after blow on her mother. An elbow to the back of the neck, a kick in the stomach, a stab in the thigh, a bash against the wall, it was to much and she began to speak.

"Enough, it in a box out in the woods. Under a tree stump with a raven head carved into it, just please make it stop"

"Sorry sweetheart but, I was paid to get the 'family heirloom' and kill you. It's just business," he then kicked her on her back and stabbed her in the throat ,"pathetic, oh I was also paid to kill you as well, sorry." He popped up next to her brother who was expecting it to happen.

"Rhew run, get whatever mom was talking about and run." Rhew ran out, she knew where to look. Her brother held the man off just long enough for her to vanish into the treeline. She ran and ran as fast as she could, she didn't look back. That one man, this 'Dust' as he called himself had taken away everything she ever had. When she made it to the tree stump, she found the box almost instantly and opened it. Inside was a pure white dust crystal in the shape of a raven head. She took it and ran far beyond where she normally went. She was lost, afraid, and cold. After a few days of walking she ran into a hunter fighting some grimm. She watched as he downed the beast one by one. When they were all dead he stood still, looking in her direction.

"Who's there," the hunter said this with a sense of anger, and this made Rhew jump. She tripped and fell down exposing her self, now in a state of fear again.

"Just a kid, hey can you get yourself home alone," she shook her head no.

"Do you know where your home is," she shook her head no again.

"Do you have a place to call home"

"Not any more," she finally spoke. The hunter could see the fear in her eyes, he could also see death in them.

"Alright then come with me, I'll get you to the nearest town and see what I can do"

They walked in silence, she wasn't sure to trust him or to run off again. But something told her that he was telling the truth. That he would help her any way he can. It took a few hours until they finally got to town. Rhew was shocked, she thought that she had ran so far that she would never see her house again. What was left of it anyway, now it was a smoldering pile of rubble. Seeing this broke her apart. In the months that followed she was adopted by the hunter who found her, Muschio Fucina, and enrolled in the combat school he taught at, Abyysal academy. But the dust crystal she found, was kept a closely guarded secret.

Present day, airship some time out from Beacon

Rhew woke up to the sound of a boy getting hit in the gut. A female faunus in a orange jacket with a katana had just trusted the hilt into the boy. She laughed a bit as the boy laid on the floor in pain.

"Perhaps you should know who you are dealing with before you decide to fuck with them," the faunus spat at the boy before walking away. This was going to be a rather, extraordinary year.

**A/N**

**So there's Rhew for ya, and I'm getting a bit more violent with killing people off. If you were to enter my mind, you would know. Now I have to get back to BR soon, and with school starting, well might be a bit longer getting these out. Welp, other then that, hope you enjoyed. Grimlock King, OUT!**


	3. Asahi origins

'So this is beacon,' Asahi thought, 'looked bigger on a screen.' Others here came for a normal reason, but she came here to truly escape her past. Her name would raise suspicion and distrust. But she will prove them that she, was nothing like her family.

Four months ago, Vacuo police department

Asahi sat idly waiting for the officer to return, this was one place she was ordered, not told, never to go. The officer returned with a clipboard and a pen.

"First name," he asked.

"Asahi"

"Last," Asahi was almost hesitant to say it.

"Miru," she saw his eyes widen.

"Bullshit, what is this a game to you," a new voice came from behind her. She turned to see the chief of police, a woman with a faded right eye.

"This is no 'game', I've come to help," she told her, "my father is planning a heist, not a typical one, he's hitting every bank in the city. If he gets away with it, you'll never see him again"

The chief signaled the officer to move and she took his seat. She gave Asahi a long glare.

"So this game," Asahi spoke attempting to break the chief's concentration but to no avail, and she played along. This was a game of learning your opponent just by looking at them. After a few minutes they broke the silence.

"So you want to start or should I"

"Your name is Opel Mulnz, your parents were both officers and you followed in their footsteps, you were the best shot at your school by the age of fourteen before another took that title from you, six years ago a bullet clipped you face, leaving you blind in your right eye, the shooter was learned to be part of the Miru crime family, ever since that day you tasked your self with bringing down my family, did I miss anything," Opel sat there amazed.

"Chief we have reports of a bank robbery, well, everywhere"

"Kid if you are who you say you are, then where will the cash be going"

"Docks, aboard a freighter named 'the leviathan'"

"Alright people you have your destination get moving"

"Don't move into the docks, if you go in to soon they'll reroute the cash to the subway tunnels, if they take it there then say goodbye to it"

"Put her in cuffs, surround the place until they move in, go"

The drive to the docks was long and quiet, her weapons laid on the dashboard of the cruiser. When they arrived she was left in the car, but she could hear what they were talking about.

"Do you see anyone who looks out of place"

"No ma'am," Asahi managed to unlock her door and was now approaching the lookout point.

"Do you see anyone with orange eyes," she asked.

"No, wait yes, he's the one giving or- wait how did you get out"

"I was raised a criminal, I have my ways, how tall is he"

"Get your ass back in the car," Opel ordered Asahi.

"I would say, around 5-2," the officer answered Asahi's question.

"Hair color"

"Black"

"And visible weapons"

"No"

"Then that's my brother"

"Did I not tell you to get your ass back in the car," Opel said on the verge of shouting.

"You want to kill my father, do you not, one way to draw him out is to, kill his favored child," Opel grew a small devilish grim on her face, "of course trying to shoot him from here will be foolish, let me go in and cut him down when you move in to distract him." Opel's smile was gone and now she had a pissed-off look on her face.

"Like hell I'm letting you down there, you'll most likely tell him we're here"

"Everything I've told you so far has come true, hasn't it, the boat, the robberies, everything, the only way my father will stay here is if we provoke him"

"Chief, as much as you hate it, she is right"

"Alright, Rio get the rifle in the back and get a mic on her, she so much as gives the slightest hint that we're here, you pop a cap in her head, understood"

"Yes ma'am," Opel walked over and took off the cuffs on Asahi.

"My weapons," Asahi demanded.

"Yeah, I already have you unchained and no-"

"If I'm not seen with my weapons, they'll know something is wrong without me saying anything, and move your guys in when I'm next to my brother," Opel grumbled and handed Asahi her sword, pistol, and holster. She just hope she didn't make a mistake. Asahi took off almost sprinting.

"Hey, docks are off limits right now," a worker yelled to her. Asahi knew he was armed.

"Even watchful eyes can't spot the watch"

"Asahi, your brother is already on board the leviathan"

"Thank you, carry on"

She walked through the docks until she reached 'the leviathan', there were already trucks offloading the spoils onto the freighter. She saw her brother in the bridge.

"Hey girl di- oh Asahi, my bad"

"Yes, don't do it again, now keep moving"

She boarded the vessel and entered the bridge. Her brother, Kazan, was giving orders to the crew. She looked toward the overlook where she was with Opel and Rio and saw nothing.

"Sir, Yogan is on call"

"Right give it here, dad, yes two just arrived, understood"

"So how much longer," Kazan turned and had a surprised look on his face.

"You and you silence, three more deliveries and we're off, father will be joining us with the last one"

"Good, can't wait to leave this hell hole"

Gunfire was heard from the far end of the docks and everyone moved to the window.

"Shit alright get this boat switched on, move people mo- ah," Kazan was cut off, a blood stained blade protruded from his chest.

"Anyone have a problem," Asahi asked as the others drew their weapons, "as expected." She pulled her blade from her brother and rammed the hilt into the face of a goon while blocking a sword coming down on her. While they had strength, she had speed and agility. Squatting low she swiped a leg and brought her sword upwards cutting the man next to the one on the ground. Spinning to parry another sword and impaling the man behind her. Blade still in the man's gut, she kicked the one in front of her and drew her gun to shoot the ones waiting for an opening. She forced her blade out and cut down the last man standing. She approached the intercom and turned it on.

"Attention Miru, Kazan is dead, slain by my hands, give up now or die trying to flee, to my father, Yogan should you be here, know that your blood was the one that brought you to justice," Asahi walked out, within a few minutes the rest of the goons were arrested or had escaped.

"Guess I was wrong about you kid," Opel said walking towards Asahi, "thanks for, well, ending the biggest crime spree in Vacuo," Opel held her hand out for a handshake. But a distinctive slow clap stopped Asahi from accepting.

"Well well well, my own daughter aiding the 5-0 in bringing me to justice, you had such promise as a crime lord Asahi," Yogan emerged from the crates and the policemen aimed their guns at him, he held up a fist and red dots appeared on everyone except Yogan and Asahi, "I'm a professional, I take every precaution and every risk, now, Opel is it, I'm going to kill my daughter and you along with your boy scouts will stand there or you all die," Yogan drew his sword and took a samurai stance. Asahi responded by drawing her sword and taking the same stance.

"You can't be serious here, he'll kill you"

"I have to try"

After a few seconds, Asahi and Yogan charged. Asahi had a cut on her arm from it, and they charged again. This time a cut on her leg. They charged again and again, each time Asahi received another cut from her father before collapsing during a charge.

"I expected more from you, it was hardly a challenge," Asahi gathered enough strength to get on her knees, "now, any last words daughter"

"You, you raised me to be a criminal," she slowly tightened her grip, "and the last I checked, criminals don't play by the rules," in surprise to her father, she reared the hilt into his gut and spun around him, forcing her blade into his back. His body went limp, her sword went right through his heart. She turned to see the lasers gone before blacking out from blood lose.

She awoke in a hospital, her blade and gun in a chair next to her. A nurse entered with a man in a green suit.

"Good your awake, how do you feel," the nurse asked.

"I feel like shit, how long was I out"

"A week, your aura healed your wounds when they got you in the ambulance, but your body was still lacking blood so you were in a small comatose like state, you can walk around now, we only hooked you up to make sure everything was alright, you did take a beating after all"

"And who's this"

"My name is Ozpin," the man stepped forward, "I've come to invite you to Beacon"

"Why would you want me, I'm a criminal, nothing more and nothing less, it's how I was raised"

"But you took charge of your own fate, where others would have a taken the path laid out for them, you strayed off your set path and made your own, you went against the threats you knew were present, and you did what had to be done, those are the kind of people I look for"

"And if I say no"

"It is your choice, I only came to give you the offer"

"Alright, when do I start"

Present day, Beacon academy

Asahi walked off the airship, she was awestruck by the sight. Seeing it over and over on a screen was nothing to the actual view. Still in awe by the scenery, she bumped into a boy dressed in grey with metal bracers.

"Apologies"

"Yeah, just watch where you're going"

She kept walking and entered the amphitheater, people everywhere and chatter that had no end. She found a nice spot away from others and sat down.

'This is where it all begins'

**A/N**

**Yup, they're at Beacon now and I can be getting into the actual story now. So yes, like I said, S's origin won't be for a while. Reason, because, well, stuff, ok look he keeps it secret for a reason and you know it when he wants to talk about 'it', so there. Any way, hoped you enjoyed. Grimlock King, OUT!**


	4. First impressions

Staal walked through the courtyard of Beacon academy, he finally made it. Though his break wouldn't last long with initiation tomorrow. He could at least enjoy the peace while he could. The place was nice, and somewhat, disconnected from the world. He knew his time here would be better then it was before. Of course he would still be fighting, but he could live with that. He started thinking about the past events until a faunus bumped into him, obviously in awe of the architecture around her.

"Apologies," she said.

"Yeah just watch where you're going," Staal replied, he looked at her while she walked away. Then he realized who she was, Asahi Miru. Elite member of the Miru, better known as the watch, crime family back in Vacuo.

Her name slipped out of his mouth, and she turned to look at him with a death stare.

"I suppose you will call me a criminal and tell me to leave like everyone else who has noticed who I am"

"No, not at all"

"Then what do you want"

"Confirmation, to make sure it was really you," her hand went over the hilt of her katana,"I'm not here to kill you either," she kept her death stare for a while, observing him before speaking again.

"Thank you for being the first person to not hate my guts," her stare turned into a smile and she held out her hand,"you already know my name, so I'll ask"

"Staal Perdet," he accepted the handshake.

"Hmmm, was that given or chosen," Asahi raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that"

"Not many people name their child lose"

"It's a long story, and I don't plan to tell it"

"That won't stop me from guessing, we should get moving before they start"

"Agreed," the two started walking away, an explosion from behind them caught them off guard.

'Dust explosion, non-lethal, reaction based not ignition,' Staal quickly calmed himself and saw Asahi ready to fight,"relax, that explosion was far from commercial grade"

"Still doesn't mean I shouldn't be wary," Asahi put her self at ease.

"Then I'm not the only one with demons," Staal and Asahi entered the amphitheater, new students swarmed the place. A blend of humans and faunus, almost getting along say for the few average anti-faunus assholes. The two found a spot olong the back wall before Ozpin stepped onstage.

"I'll keep this brief," Ozpin started his speech,"you have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people," he paused and students began to whisper to each other," but I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," he started to walk offstage and a woman dressed in purple took his place.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, be ready," she walked offstage and the students began their usual chats again.

"Well that was inspiring," Staal said.

"He was right, if anything, he was not in his normal mood," Asahi told him. I front of them a faunus in blue began quietly laughing.

"Or he forgot his coffee," he said laughing a bit more loudly. Staal snickered a bit before straitening his face and returning back to normal.

"Really," Asahi said with a hint of annoyance.

"Eh, where are my manners," the faunus turned revealing eyes as blue as his hair,"the name is Zaphos Craster madam," he took a small bow keeping his eyes on the two,"and you are"

"Staal"

"Not interested," Asahi made a mistake and Zaphos took the chance to make another joke.

"Well Staal and Not, how has your day been going since arriving at this fine academy," Zaphos did his best to refrain from laughing.

"Yeah I'm going now," Asahi made the same mistake again.

"So is it Not Interested or Going Now," Zaphos had a grin on his face.

"Knock it off," Asahi turned and stared Zaphos in the eyes.

"Wow, tough crowd," Zaphos walked past her walking backwards as he spoke his next line,"you'll loosen up, they always do"

"At least he didn't hate you," Staal said.

"And now I want to rip his throat out"

"Could have gone worse, just saying," Asahi turned to Staal with a stare that made him shut up. The pair exited the amphitheater and left for the locker rooms. Inside were a few students, mostly first-years storing their weapons for tomorrow, the rest doing maintenance on their weapons. Asahi and Staal split up to look for their lockers. Staal found his quickly and put his bracers inside, next to him was another girl, dressed primarily in white, cleaning a hunting rifle.

"Odd choice for fighting Grimm, don't you think," Staal asked.

"Maybe, but I prefer to kill my prey at a distance, rather then stand toe to toe with them," she said. Staal observed the rifle, the design was old, that much was for sure. But it looked almost brand new, a few scratches here and there, but that was all. After a while the girl looked at him oddly.

"Something about my gun troubling you"

"No, just trying to figure it out"

"Well what do you know so far," she finished cleaning the gun and attached a bayonet to the barrel.

"Well, for starters, it's at least around ten years old, sacrificing speed for stoping power"

"Anything else"

"Semi automatic with a sixteen found clip, capable of scalping a Beowolf from a mile away, all in all, a good gun, for ranged scenarios"

"That's what the bayonet is for," she put her rifle in her locker and turned to Staal,"so you know your guns, if you know them as well as I do, I can tell we're going to get along fine..."

"Staal"

"Well, Staal, I'm Rhew"

"Pleasure to meet you"

"You want to pick this up tomorrow, you know, when we're done with initiation"

"That's if we live"

"Someone's a downer," a familiar voice came from behind Staal.

"You again"

"You forgot my name so soon, damn, was hoping I could keep it in someone's mind for more then fifteen minutes"

Staal facepalmed,"Rhew, this is Zaphos, Zaphos, Rhew, happy I didn't forget"

"Rhew, well now, you"

"Yeah I know him, he was staring at me while we were boarding the airship," Rhew told Staal, now turning to Zaphos,"any reason to that"

"Uh, no, not really"

"So you just stared at me to freak me out of something"

"No, it's, um, well, I'd rather not talk about it"

"So what, you're interested in me"

"No, nononononono, it's completely different then that"

"Just tell me then"

"It's kinda personal"

"Yeah, I'm headed of to bed, nice meeting you Staal," Rhew walked past Staal and Zaphos exiting the locker rooms.

"That went well," Zaphos said, turning to see Staal walking out as well,"and then there was one"

**Here it is, their first day meeting each other. Zaph didn't exactly have a good first impression with anyone, but hey, what do you expect from a joker. This was really something I just threw together, what ever entered my mind got put on here. Other then that, Grimlock king, OUT!**


	5. Into the forest of green

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Peace, silence, tranquility,' Asahi slowly woke up, unfortunately for her a hyperactive girl started talking,'this is going to be a long year,' Asahi got up and walked to the restrooms. She turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face, now staring blankly into the mirror./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'I did what had to be done,' truth be told, that night haunted her. The emotionless stares of her brother and father burned into her mind. Then much to her annoyance, the redhead that woke her up entered the restrooms./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Seriously,' she walked out and went to the dining hall, minutes later the same girl entered, still talking her head off,'god damn,' she walked out to the locker rooms. Instead of staying, she collected her katana and pistol and exited before the redhead could enter. Watching her from a distance was Rhew, who was loading rounds into her spare clips. She watched as students came and went, examining them in case she would be stuck with one for the next four years. Most chatted with their friends, some just grabbed their weapons and left. But they all had that same look in their eyes, that look of hope, achievement. Within moments Staal approached his locker and pulled out his bracers. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Getting to know your competition I take it," he said as he finished strapping the first bracer./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Best I get a general idea of everyone now, could be stuck with them for the next four years"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's smart, anyone peak your interest"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No not really," a few seconds more and Zaphos entered the room and opened his locker. Rhew watched as he strapped his weapon and ammo for it on his belt, then just sit there. This caught her interest. His joker smile turned to a more brotherly one, then she saw what was in his hand, an old picture. At this distance she could see two figures in it. Staal finished strapping his second bracer and gave it a flick. Resulting in the sound of metal sliding across more metal and a loud clash. Rhew jumped at the sound and saw Staal's bracers in their extended form. Two full length swords attached to Staal's wrists./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Scare you," Staal asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Just still a bit jumpy, had no warning after all," Rhew turned her gaze back to Zaphos who had walked out. Rhew looked back at Staal who was also leaving. She reached back into her locker and pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was another box with a key lock on it. She pulled out a key and opened the second box, pulling out a odd shape covered in cloth to protect it./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Why do I still have this, it caused nothing but pain,' she reflected on the small item in her palm,'this damn crystal will be the end of me.' She placed the crystal in her left pocket. The same crystal she found years ago, it was a miracle 'Dust' didn't find her while she was digging it up. Even then she still didn't know what it was. She took it to appraisers and experts. She didn't get the answers she wanted until she took it to a Schnee mining boss who said it was worth millions, if not more. He even offered to buy it. But it was her burden, she knew what would happen if it ever resurfaced. She looked up and saw the Emerald forest in front of her, not even realizing she had zoned out./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""For years, you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin began speaking,"and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Glynda said a few words before Ozpin picked back up. He went over the team assigning process and what to expect down in the forest. Once he was done, a student was launched into the air. Asahi, being one of the first few, was launched next. She drew her katana and angled her body. The momentum died down and she was now falling. This almost set her faunus instincts haywire. Wanting nothing more then to get out of the air, she frantically looked for a way down that didn't involve landing face first. All she saw was trees. 'Worth a try,' she raised her katana and braced for impact. Her katana pierced a tree and stopped her. It took her a moment to return to her senses and notice she was conveniently on a branch. Asahi removed her katana from the tree. Pulling out a small six inch tanto knife from the hilt in the process. She inserted the knife into the tree and slid down./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Rhew walked through the Emerald forest. Her rifle strapped to her back. The sound of a twig snap brought her rifle around, aimed at the source. Nothing happened, she was just aiming at a bush./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Must have been a fox,' she thought to her self. Still, she kept her rifle out incase anything jumped out at her. Everything kept its distance from her. A few more minutes of walking and she finally made contact with another student, even though they were a good few hundred meters away. Kneeling down on her knee, she looked through the scope of her rifle. A couple of boarbatusks surrounded, Staal. She slowed her breathing and activated her semblance. A faint highlighted trail came from the barrel of her rifle, showing where the bullet would end up. She lined up the trail and aimed for one of the boarbatusk's eyes./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'This is some deep shit I've gotten myself into again,' Staal spun out of the way of a boarbatusk. His swords did little to their bone armor, so he was forced to outsmart them. Should have been easy, but that was before the rest joined in. Two charged him at once. He jumped and landed on them as they hit each other, locking their tusks./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Morons,' he jumped down as a third charged him. Seeing no way out this time, he braced for impact. A bullet hit it in the eye before it could reach him. Around him, the boarbatusks were downed. All but one that charged. Staal grabbed its tusks and pushed as hard as he could. Slowly the grimm was raised exposing the underbelly. He jammed one of his swords in, but the beast did not fall. It wailed out in pain, if he didn't end this quick it would retaliate. A blue glow emerged from his skin, his semblance. The glow grew brighter until arcs of electricity shot from his hand to his sword and into the beast. The boarbatusk roared in even greater pain. Staal stuck his second sword in. Making a full circuit that killed the beast. Satisfied, he threw it to the ground and retracted his swords./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well that was, interesting to say the least," Rhew's voice came from behind him. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So," he turned and made eye contact,"guess we're stuck together for four years now"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let's not waste anymore time," Staal started walking,"we have an objective after all"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So, why do you always speak like a military man"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Come again"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Everything you say, it's all, strict, formal. Like something from a stereotypical military officer"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's how I was raised"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That the simple answer or complicated"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Simple, the complicated one would take hours, and I'd rather not share it"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah, bet your not the only one," Staal raised an eyebrow,"just saying"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And how do you know that"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'll tell you when we get out of here"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Asahi entered a small clearing. Her grip on her katana tightened, this was the perfect spot for an ambush. Just as expected, a beowolf emerged and lunged at her. She ducked and drew her blade, which now had a red glow to it, signifying that it was heated. The beowolf was soon joined by its pack. Thinking numbers would kill her, they all rushed in. She ran in as well. She swung her blade vertically, cleaving a beowolf in two. The corpse soon burned away. Several beowolfs took the chance to get behind her. Now coming from all sides, Asahi spun her katana in a intimidating manner. The grimm decided to overwhelm her by all attacking at the same time. She took her katana and stabbed one behind, swinging it at the three in front of her. All four fell, she ducked and brought her blade around into the jaw of a beowolf to her side, all in one fluid motion. She pulled out her pistol and quickly dispatched a few more, then spinning to shoot the ones behind her. The remainder started fleeing. A smirk grew on Asahi's face. She sheathed her sword and started walking away. Behind her a lone beowolf gathered its remaining strength to lunge at her. She sensed this with her aura, turning in time to cut it in half. Only her blade cut nothing but air. The only sound was an axe hitting flesh brutally. She saw Zaphos repeatedly hitting the grimm, even after he killed it. Once he was done, he got up and spat at the corpse. Zaphos slowly turned and stared Asahi strait in the eyes./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""'Ello sunset," he said with his usual joker attitude. Despite the fact that he practically decapitated a grimm./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's not my name, not even the right translation," Asahi continued to stare into his eyes. She could see it, pain, anger, anger at grimm specifically, and guilt. But what was the root she wondered. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Eh, if we're going to be with each other for four years, I'm going to enjoy my self a bit"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why do I get the feeling that you'll never stop"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Like I said, gotta enjoy myself somehow," the two walked in silence from then on. Not even looking at each other. Then Asahi noticed something./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So, what's with the choker," she finally broke the silence./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Nothing," Zaphos griped the said item./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So you wouldn't mind taking it off"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes I would mind"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So there is an attachment," Zaphos turned around./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Listen," he raised the head of his axe to Asahi's neck,"just drop it"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's somewhat different for you"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Just drop it," he continued walking towards the temple. Behind him Asahi was going through his pictures./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So who's this"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Who's who," he turned around again and saw his wallet. He walked up at tried to take it from Asahi, only she was quicker./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""If I'm going to be stuck with you, I need to fully trust you. Part of trust is not hiding things. In the one day I've known you, you've been a happy-go-lucky joker, and the simple act of asking about one choker put you on edge. Enough as to threaten me. Judging by how old this picture is, she was obviously close. Now start talking"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You first"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Add stubborn to the list, you already know my story. Miru mass arrest six months ago in Vacuo"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That was you," Asahi gave him a small nod,"fine. We were out camping, me, my dad, and my sister," Zaphos took a seat and pointed to the picture,"her name was Luna. She woke up early the next morning to make the choker around my neck, that's when thing took a turn for the worst. Reports said that hunters cleared out the area of grimm. Those turned out to be false, I only found out a year later. I wake up to her screaming, find her outside surrounded by beowolfs. She ran up a tree while I killed them. Once they were dealt with, she came down and gave me the choker. And like what happened back there, one got up for one last strike. Bit her right on the neck, killed her instantly. So you can see why I'm a bit touchy on the subject," the two stared at each other. Asahi threw him back his wallet and walked towards the temple./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's it," Zaphos got up and followed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm not saying sorry because it is not my place to say sorry," Zaphos went over Asahi's word through his head. And she was right. She had no part in what happened. All she had done was figure out what happened. The rest of the walk was quiet. Of course the occasional gunfire in the distance broke the silence. But the two just walked without a word. Asahi came to a stop, Zaphos almost bumping into her./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We're here," before them was a large clearing with stone columns in the middle. Pedestals were lined up, chess pieces on most of them./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ladies first," Zaphos imitated a bowing motion pointing to the ruins. Asahi walked past him, hand on her katana incase of a trap. They didn't get half way across the field before a lizard like grimm emerged from the tree line, with two figures running from it./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Crawler," Zaphos readied his weapon, changing it into its SMG mode. Asahi followed his example by drawing her pistol./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Those won't do anything, move," a familiar voice called out to them. They looked at each other quizzically before realizing that one of the two figures was Staal. They jumped to the side barely avoiding the Crawler. Across from them was Staal and Rhew, the Crawler continued running as if it didn't see the two move out of the way./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What," Asahi started before Zaphos put a hand on her mouth, bringing a finger to his lips at the same time./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Crawlers have better hearing then most grimm," he whispered, now turning his attention to Staal and Rhew,"you guys go in a cave or something"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thought it would be quicker," Staal whispered as he got up,"lucky Rhew shot out one of its eyes. We should get the 'relics' and get out of here"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Agreed, I want to get out of here before that thing comes for us again," Rhew whispered as she too got up. Then almost on cue, the Crawler turned its head to face the tree line and ran in./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well, there goes that beasty," Zaphos said as he collected a chess piece. Without another word, the newly formed team left silently. Not wanting to draw the Crawler to them if it was still lurking near them. All was going well until they reached a ravine./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Now what," Zaphos said with his normal joker attitude. A roar sounded from behind them. The Crawler had found them. It pawed the ground mocking them./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You just had to open your mouth," Rhew looked at Zaphos. He was too focused on the grimm to hear her./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Okay, I'll say again, now what," next to Zaphos, Staal's mind raced./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Cliff, blinded in one eye, time for last shot, ten seconds, moving target and shooter, too close for that,' everything he knew ran through his head,'sound as superior sense, distraction needed,' Staal turned his gaze to Rhew,"think you can shoot out the other eye if we distract it"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Rhew looked at him as if he was a psychopath,"yeah," her short reply./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Good, Asa, your with me, we'll distract it, Zaph, get its attention once she makes the shot, have it fall down there," Staal looked to Asahi and the soon ran towards the Crawler. Their weapons barely scratched the grimm's thick scales. Asahi's katana glowing red hot again, she brought it to cut the rear of its paw. The Crawler lifted its leg in an attempt to crush Asahi. Only for fragments of a sword whip to wrap around it causing it to trip. The Crawler raised again and gave a tug on its leg, pulling Staal in. He slid along the ground past the grimm, pulling his sword back to its normal form./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Five seconds,' he thought as the Crawler stared at him giving off another roar. Unexpectedly its second eye was shot out, automatic gunfire muffled by its screams. The grimm started moving around, trying to pinpoint the source. Staal looked to the cliff edge, Zaphos stood alone firing at the lone grimm. The said grimm stared making its way to him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Come here you big bastard," Zaphos taunted the grimm as it began to sprint,"I'M RIGHT HERE," the grimm was just a few meters away. He rolled out of the way, letting the grimm run off. He looked down to see the Crawler disappear into the mist below. Staal, Rhew, and Asahi joined him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That was fun," Zaphos was the fist to speak./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You literally stood there asking for it to kill you," Rhew looked at him,"either you have a death wish or you like seeing them pissed off"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Nope, and no, I just like seeing them die," Rhew shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""At least we can count on you to be the crazed moron yelling at the top of his lung 'LOOK AT ME"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah that sums me up"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Guess you aren't a creeper as I made you out to be"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah, I'll fill you in on that later"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hate to be the one to break the moment here," Staal cut them off,"but how are we going to get back up to Beacon"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Four, the magic number at Beacon. Four years, four teammates, four of just about everything. So it was with Staal, Asahi, Rhew, and Zaphos. All of who were on stage in front of everyone. Their pictures on banner like screens above them./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Staal Perdet, Asahi Miru, Rhew Heliwr, and Zaphos Craster," Ozpin's voice echoed throughout the amphitheater,"the four of you collected the black knight pieces. From this day forth, you will be known as, team SARZ. Lead by, Staal Perdet"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The four looked at each other, their stares saying their words for them. 'Congratulations' and so forth. They made their way off stage as the next new team filled their spots./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Here's to a fresh start,' the four all thought. For Staal, it was an escape of a past he feared. For Asahi, it was redemption for her name. For Rhew and Zaphos, it was a fresh start at a new life in general. Their next four years would be well worked out for them./div 


End file.
